One of the most irritating and time-consuming problems associated with the construction and finishing of a building is ready access to the materials needed. This need for efficiency becomes even more important when sizes smaller, or differently shaped than, the regularly issued sizes are needed. For example, drywall comes in 4'.times.8" sheets. In the drywalling of a room, frequently only a partial sheet, or a triangular sized section, is needed. Cutting a new sheet for the small size required is both inefficient and wasteful. Stopping work to rummage through odd fragments is also inefficient. A need exists for a simple to attach, simple to remove and relocate, support system which will enable the hanger or carpenter to place the sheets of drywall so that they are conveniently accessible to his or her work location, and to be able to replace partial sheets so they can also be easily located and essentially "recycled".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,921 to Divoky discloses a material holding bracket platform intended for holding plywood sheets intended to be used in the roofing of a building. The brackets are removably attached to two "lumber posts" which are leaned against the roof structure. Plywood sheets are then placed upon the brackets within the reach of the roofer.